


27

by saucisson



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucisson/pseuds/saucisson





	27

The first time Agron gives his heart, he counts thirteen years of age. He is already taller than many and little more than shoulders, elbows, and knees but has hunted and made his first kill (Father and uncles so proud!), and has been visited in his dreams by a spirit that took the form of Ardo the young blacksmith with strong hands and broad back. Ardo does not want him, is courting Anja and has no time for a lanky freckled boy with sudden interest in toolmaking. Ulf does though, the woodcutter's son who counts three more years and whose beard has already come in, and who notices which way Agron's desires turn. Ulf asks Agron to accompany him into the forest to help haul cut trees. They travel together, cart and axes behind them, cold meal wrapped in cloth by keen-eyed sister who takes Agron's chin in one hand and pokes him in the chest with the other. - Guard this, she says. 

Far from prying eyes Ulf asks for kiss, Agron all smiles and blushes and false confidence. Then lips on his and body pressing against him and touches that bring pleasure.

He accompanies Ulf into the forest again many times.

One day, after many months and with no talk of the subject between them, Ulf leaves to cross the river and take up arms against invaders from the South. Yltha spends nights afterwards caressing the back of younger brother as he fights tears. He does not see Ulf again.

Agron heeds sister's advice and is more careful thereafter. Years bring strength and soon he is as broad and strong as any grown man and more beautiful than most. He has his pick of lovers, and chooses them for muscle and witlessness and lack of character. He does not willingly give his heart away again.

***

It is only twenty-seven days before Agron loses it irrevocably to Nasir. 

On the first day, he glances but is concerned with building an army of worthy soldiers and scoffs at Spartacus' sentimental response to the villa slaves.

On the second day, he stands beside Spartacus and Crixus staring at the small man who grins with bloody lips in the face of sure death. He sees fierceness, and the fear beneath.

On the third day, he sees his beauty and thinks to bed him but is rejected with a sneer. The sting lasts. He does not sleep well that night and is sour towards Tiberius in days following, smirking at his small frame holding heavy sword and shield. But Tiberius persists in training and shows quickness and an ability to learn that surprises. Donar casually remarks that he should have been put down like a rabid dog. At the thought of harm to Tiberius, Agron feels clenching in his breast that catches him unawares. - Pity, is all he can say in response, eyes fixed on Tiberius' fierce countenance inches away from Spartacus' face. He wonders at what steely conviction must lie beneath the flesh of someone seemingly so helpless yet so bold in the face of men who could kill him with one hand.

On the seventh day, Agron believes them betrayed by Tiberius and screams warning to Spartacus as he sees the young Syrian take up sword and run towards the leader. None are more surprised than he when sword finds its mark between shoulders of Roman soldier. In explanation, a name is spoken: - Nasir, the boy says and looks for acceptance in Agron's eyes. - My brother called me Nasir. Agron knows that...Nasir...shares with him his own loss and sorrow. Later, as bodies are removed and courtyard is cleaned of gore, he spies Nasir walking towards the garden. He follows, sees younger man turned to wall, pressing forehead against and vomiting. Agron stands dumbly for a moment then backs away on silent steps. When Nasir emerges again around corner, pale and red-eyed, Agron stands before him with a cup of wine in hand. - Drink, he says. Clear mouth and mind. Swish and spit first though, he adds with a small smile as Nasir takes cup with shaking hand. Agron's arm encircles Nasir's shoulder, and he feels the smaller man lean into him.

Following days see Nasir often at Agron's side. When Nasir is absent, tending to household, Agron finds his eyes scanning faces to look for him. Sometimes he sees him laughing with friends, usually Chadhara, and gazes upon them wishing he was not so separate. Agron gives advice and assistance and words of comfort when next arms are taken up and a man is separated from his life. He makes rough jokes of bawdy nature with twinkling eyes and is rewarded with bashful smiles.

On the ninteenth day, the camp is divided at Nasir's betrayal of confidence, bringing doubt but only for a moment. Nasir will not meet his eye for fear of Agron's temper, but Agron will not -- cannot -- bring himself to direct anger at Nasir. The Syrian's heart is too soft to have ever held such a secret for long.

On the twentieth day, Nasir announces his intention to accompany rescue mission to the mines and Agron's head swims with disbelief and fear. He laughs it off, but steps towards Vesuvius grow heavier with each day that rescuers are not returned. He thinks upon Nasir now, to exclusion of all others, even Spartacus. Word from a runner finally reaches them and Agron leads a band to rescue the rescuers -- only four remain plus Naevia, and Nasir with grievous wound. 

On the twenty-seventh day, he sees Nasir slumped against a tree, skin ashen and drained of blood, rushes past Spartacus to kneel before him, taking chin in hand to look upon his face. 

On the twenty-seventh day, Nasir wakes at his touch and smiles at him through pain.

On the twenty-seventh day, Agron's heart is once more unguarded.

On the twenty-seventh day, it belongs entirely to Nasir.


End file.
